Inspiration
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Jiraiya's confession..."You are the sole reason I write...." Does Tsunade want to be his "Inspiration"?


Disclaimer-

This is the first in a series. This is a short story hentai meaning if you aren't 18 or if you are offended by such subject matter, do not continue reading.

Furthermore, If you do not like the pairings or the stories, stop reading. These are written for entertainment purposes only. If all you are planning on doing is

flaming creativity, this isn't the place for you... you have been warned... (also I own no rights to these characters, however, the stories are mine.

Inspiration

Story 1.

She walked into her office from her early morning training. Her long blond hair had been put into a bun and the sweat from the workout made

her body glisten from the sunlight in the window.

Jiraiya walked in to see her facing the window, he caught the smell of her musty fragrance in the air, he longed to move in closer...

"There's alot more work to be done, we should get a move on." she stated.

Jiraiya stepped closer to the window, he slowly placed his hands around her shoulders, he began to massage them.

She released a relaxing sigh then inhaled, " we need to get to work."

Jiraiya breathed in her aroma, he had longed for her since the day they had been made a team went hey were younger. She was one of them,

a fellow ninja. Now she stood before him, Hokage, shinning in the sunlight, allowing him to massage her.

Without warning he dared to grab her bun and let her hair fall down around them. "Tsunade." He whispered in her ear. "My entire life I've

waited, I've watched you. You are the sole reason I write, you are my inspiration. I wont wait any longer, Tsunade I..."

She turned to face him, her eyes no longer full of the determination he was use to seeing. Now soley focused on him, she began to speak.

He moved in against her before she could utter a word. His lips pressed against hers, she could feel the strength of his tongue push her mouth

open. She let go of all hesitation, she could feel the warmth of his tongue move around hers, their saliva mixing together as their tongues danced.

Jiraiya's hands moved from her shoulders to her waist. He gripped her tightly, never wanting to let her go, never wanting to loose this moment.

Tsunade's arms wrapped around him, she could feel his heartbeat through their embrace. She removed his forehead protector and ran her

fingers through his white hair.

Jiraiya could fight his urges no more, he felt himself growing with every swirl of their tongues. He moved his lips down to her neck, growing

more arroused by her murmured gasps of pleasure. He ran his hands down past her waist to firmly grip her butt.

"Jiraiya!" she gasped.

He would not stop, he grasped one cheek in each hand and rubbed them around. Then he picked her up and moved her over to the desk,

pushing everything in the way to the floor. Tsunade could feel herself wanting him more, she pulled off his shirt.

Jiraiya's muscles shook as the touch of Tsunade's hand ran over them, pulling him closer to her. He ripped open her top, wanting to know

more of her flesh, to feel her body in his hands.

His thumb grazed her nipple, he felt it get harder as he rubbed it with his thumb. He took it in his palm, covering her massive breast in his

large hand. his gentle squeezing made her legs quiver. Jiraiya caressed her body as his lips moved to her mounds. He licked at her nipple, now hard

to the touch. He took it into his mouth, circling it around his tongue, leaving it moist with his saliva. He moved up to kiss her once more.

Tsunade's hands began to travel, slowly moving them towards his middle. She felt it turn rock hard through his pants. He looked at her. She

unfastened his pants, his penis protruding, now fully erect. She pushed him back and grasped his penis in her soft hands.

Jiraiya let out a moan. She began to stroke him as he moved his hands down to her pants, he could feel her wetness though them. He smiled

at her. Tsunade moved her face down to his manhood. Her tounge tickled it, circled his head then encompasing it fully in her mouth.

Jiraiya's moans grew louder, never had he felt such a warmth, Tsunade's mouth tasted his penis, she let him fill her mouth with his manhood.

He pulled himself from her warm face. He then slipped Tsunade's pants off to expose her already moist mound. He inhaled the smell of her yearning,

then his fingers pressed on. "Oh!" She sighed.

He played around inside her, her moanings growing, Tsunade wanting him more and more. Jiraiya removed his fingers, now soaked in her

juices. Tsunade took his fingers and licked her juices from them.

His tounge now took over, slowly circling the outside of her, licking her, watching her tense with pleasure. She grasped his head with her

hands as his tounge dug deeper, tasting all of her, feeling her juices in his mouth,

She wanted him inside of her... "Do it Jiraiya, do it now!"

They both cried out as his hugeness entered her warm , tight hole. Slowly he thrusted, their bodies began moving in time. As the pleasure

mounted, he trusted harder.

They changed positions, Tsunade bent over the desk, exposing her anus and mound to Jiraiya. Once again he dived into her, thrusting harder

and faster, he wanted to feel every once of her pleasure within him.

Jiraiya pushed in stronger. They now moved in perfect rhythm togther. He could feel her legs quiver from the release of her excitement.

With a "roar!", Jiraiya finally allowed hiimself to cum, releasing his hot juices into her already warm mound. Jiraiya the licked a bead of sweat

from Tsunade's cheek. They embraced and kissed once more.

"I love you, my muse."


End file.
